


Love At First Mine (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, The Game of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Theo conoce a Liam en el primer grado. Pasan por todo juntos, desde rasguños y magulladuras hasta dolor y pérdida. Todo va perfectamente. Hasta que Theo se enamora.





	Love At First Mine (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love At First Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984813) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Theo mira hacia donde Liam se está riendo con Mason y Corey. Su cabeza es echada hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo tiembla con la fuerza de su risa. El sol brilla sobre él haciendo que su piel casi brille. Y cuando esos brillantes ojos azules aterrizan en él, Theo siente como si el mundo se detuviera. Casi siempre se siente así alrededor de Liam. Desde que se conocieron en el primer grado y Liam se había sentado a su lado y había declarado a Theo suyo. Han sido amigos desde entonces.

Han estado juntos a través de todo. A través de que el padre de Liam se fuera cuando tenía solo 8 años. A través de Theo perdiendo a sus padres solo un año más tarde y él y su hermana se mudaran con Liam y su madre. A través de todos sus rasguños, moretones, lágrimas y corazones rotos. Han pasado por todo esto.

Excepto que ahora hay una cosa con la que Theo está lidiando y no está seguro de cómo o si puede decirle a Liam. ¿Cómo se supone que le diga a su mejor amigo de los últimos 12 años que está enamorado de él? ¿Qué es lo primero en lo que Theo piensa cada mañana y lo último que pasa por su mente en la noche? Parece imposible. Sabe que Liam se preocupa por él, pero la idea de decírselo a Liam y que no se sienta de la misma manera le aterroriza. No puede arriesgarse a perder a su mejor amigo.

"Oye", dice Liam, dejándose caer junto a Theo en la hierba. "¿Estás bien?"

Theo solo asiente, "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"No lo sé. Estás mirando hacia abajo ", dice Liam, golpeando los hombros con él," ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguna chica te rompió el corazón?"

"No hay una chica, Liam", suspira Theo.

"Está bien, ¿un chico entonces?"

Theo le mira, observando lo preocupado que se ve Liam. Abre la boca, pero no salen palabras. No está seguro de lo que puede decir. Pero tiene que decir algo. "Es ... no te preocupes por eso, ¿vale? Estoy bien. Probablemente estoy cansado. Creo que probablemente me iré a casa ".

"Está bien", dice Liam, "solo les diré a Mason y Corey adiós y podemos irnos".

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Theo, mirando a Liam ponerse de pie. "No tienes que venir conmigo."

"Lo sé", Liam se encoge de hombros, "pero quiero".

Theo observa mientras Liam vuelve corriendo hacia donde Mason y Corey están sentados en una de las mesas de picnic. Dice algo, sus brazos se agitan mientras habla antes de mirar a Theo. Mason y Corey asienten con la cabeza, dicen adiós con la mano y Theo se levanta cuando Liam comienza a regresar. Juntos caminan la corta distancia de regreso a casa.

Cuando entran, Liam se quita los zapatos y Theo hace lo mismo, siguiendo a Liam al salón.

"Entonces", dice Liam, "¿qué quieres hacer?"

Theo piensa en ello. Hay muchas cosas que quiere hacer, algunas de las cuales no está seguro de tener permiso. "¿Podemos ver una película y quedarnos dormidos en el sofá?"

Liam sonríe y cae de espaldas en el sofá, arrastrando a Theo con él. Se sorprende cuando Liam se acuesta sobre su espalda y mueve a Theo hasta que está casi encima de él. Theo se tensa, sin saber qué hacer con el contacto. Claro, se han acurrucado antes, pero no de esta manera. Esto es diferente. Es un recordatorio de lo que quiere, pero no puede tener.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Liam, por segunda vez ese día.

A Theo le resulta difícil concentrarse con la forma en que las manos de Liam se mueven arriba y abajo de su espalda. Está seguro de que está hecho para ser calmante, pero todo lo que hace es volverle loco.

"Estoy bien", Theo dice ahogadamente.

"No pareces estar bien. Pareces estar tenso ", las manos de Liam todavía en su espalda," Oh Dios. ¿Esto es ... no quieres que te toque?"

"No", dice Theo, mirando a Liam como si de repente tuviera miedo de que Liam le eche, "No, quiero. Ese es el problema."

"¿Por qué que te esté tocando es un problema?" Pregunta Liam.

Theo parpadea, tratando de encontrar una excusa razonable. No hay una. O tendrá que mentir y arriesgarse a herir los sentimientos de Liam o decirle la verdad. Honestamente, Theo está un poco cansado de mentir y tener que ocultar cómo se siente.

"Porque quiero que me toques", susurra Theo, "Quiero que signifique algo más que lo que significa. Y sé que eso no es posible ".

"¿Estás ...?" Liam resopla con una risa, "¿En serio Theo? ¿Crees que esto no significa algo para mí? ¿Con cuántos de mis amigos me ves abrazado así?"

Theo lo piensa y se da cuenta de que no hay ninguno, al menos que sepa, "Ninguno".

"Sí, exacto. Ninguno ", dice Liam," porque no siento por ninguno de ellos lo que siento por ti ".

"¿Y cómo te sientes por mí?" Theo pregunta, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

"Estoy enamorado de ti", Liam le dice, "Probablemente lo he estado desde que tuve la edad suficiente para entender qué es el amor, tal vez incluso antes de eso".

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, en serio. ¿Ahora vas a subir aquí y besarme o qué?"

Theo asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, subiendo más sobre Liam hasta que está a horcajadas sobre él. Liam le sonríe y levanta una mano para pasarla a través del pelo de Theo. Usa su mano para jalar a Theo hacia abajo hasta que sus labios casi se tocan. Entonces Theo recuerda algo.

"Espera", dice Theo, ganándose una ceja levantada de Liam, "No te lo dije. Yo también te amo."

Liam deja escapar una carcajada feliz mientras frota sus narices, "Me lo imaginé. Ahora ven. Muéstrame cuánto."

Cuando Liam le derriba para darle un beso, esta vez Theo no le detiene. ¿Por qué lo haría cuando todo lo que ha estado soñando finalmente se está haciendo realidad?


End file.
